


Too Lewd for School

by undertailsoulsex



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Cunnilingus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Edgepuff, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sensitive bones, Soul Sex, papcest - Freeform, schoolgirl outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/pseuds/undertailsoulsex
Summary: Papyrus and Edge decide to visit a human university :3(Porn without plot)Inspired bythis anonymously submitted art piece





	Too Lewd for School

It had started off innocently enough. Papyrus had suggested they visit the university just to see what the human education system was like. He had assured Edge that it would be a purely educational experience, and that there was no better way to learn about human culture.

At Papyrus’s insistence, they had purchased the traditional human school attire – white blouses complete with red bows, pleated skirts that were far too short for Edge’s liking, and a pair of ill-fitting stockings that continuously slipped down Edge’s pelvis. Edge hadn’t been very impressed; the outfit wouldn’t protect him should any enemies decided to attack and no one else on the campus appeared to be wearing clothes of this nature.

His opinion on the matter had changed after Papyrus guided them into an empty classroom.

“NYEH HEH HEH,” Papyrus gently giggled as he pointed to something next to the chalkboard. “COME LOOK AT THIS.”

Edge sidled next to Papyrus, warmth blossoming on his face as he realized what he was staring at: a fully colored diagram of a skeleton’s pelvis, complete with labels identifying each of the different parts.

“THAT IS… SO LEWD!” Edge declared, turning away from the illustration.

“IT IS MERELY EDUCATIONAL!” Papyrus chuckled from behind him. “WAIT… ARE YOU EMBARRASSED?”

“NO,” Edge lied. “I AM JUST… GIVING THAT POOR SKELETON SOME PRIVACY!”

Silence followed, and Edge used the pause in conversation to take a deep, calming breath. Once enough of his embarrassment had faded that he felt comfortable to face Papyrus again, he twisted back around, ready to propose that they visit the dining commons to at least speak with some of the local humans.

But Papyrus had closed the gap between them, a seductive smirk drawn across his face.

“PRIVACY?” he said, brow raised. “WHO NEEDS THAT?”

He draped his hands across Edge’s shoulders and lightly pushed him onto a nearby table, evoking a soft gasp from Edge that was quickly muffled by Papyrus’s mouth. Their tongues met and the warmth in Edge’s face intensified as Papyrus pressed intimately against him. All the while, Papyrus’s persistent fingers trailed down his cervical vertebrae, pushing into the sensitive gaps.

When Papyrus pulled away, Edge was breathless, warm from head to toe, and above all else, incredibly turned on.

“IS THIS OKAY?” Papyrus asked, mouth twitching. “OR AM I BEING TOO LEWD?”

Edge grappled at the table beneath him, intensely aware that Papyrus was asking for permission to continue.

“YOU ARE BEING… VERY LEWD, YES,” Edge mumbled to the side, though he made no move to push Papyrus off him.

“AND…?”

“AND… I LIKE IT,” Edge muttered.

“NYEH HEH HEH.” Papyrus bent to the ground, causing Edge to shiver as his neck was left suddenly naked. “THAT IS GOOD. BECAUSE I WOULD LIKE TO SEE HOW ACCURATE THESE DIAGRAMS ARE.”

“WH –”

Before Edge understood exactly what he meant, Papyrus was under his skirt and with a loud riiiip his black stockings were unceremoniously torn from him, exposing his pelvis to the air.

“Y-YOU RIPPED THEM!” Edge yelled, scandalized by the destruction of perfectly good clothing. “WE JUST BOUGHT THESE!”

Papyrus withdrew from the skirt, looking somewhat abashed. “I MEANT TO PULL THEM OFF, NOT TEAR THEM. BUT LOOK,” he said, drawing a finger down Edge’s upper femurs until they met the torn stockings, “THEY STILL COVER YOUR LEGS. NO ONE WILL KNOW.”

Edge squirmed as Papyrus continued to graze his legs, feeling almost naked under Papyrus’s intense gaze.

“I WILL KNOW,” Edge mumbled into his shoulder.

He shivered as Papyrus tenderly kissed the inside of his femurs. “THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU THEN.”

He paused, his sockets glinting with the unspoken question. Edge swallowed and nodded his consent to continue.

A sharp gasp escaped his mouth as Papyrus’s hands edged inside the skirt and began working purposefully at his pubic arch. Papyrus was more than adept at finding his most sensitive bones, as he had shown time and time again. Even now, as he rubbed the bone with deft, rough strokes, his eyes bore into Edge’s, not even needing to see what he was doing.

Edge lifted a hand to his mouth to muffle his moans. It was a lost cause; Papyrus’s free hand soon found its home on Edge’s exposed lumbar spine and began teasing at the processes, drawing out increasingly loud groans.

Only a few minutes after they had begun, Edge’s entrance had manifested, aching and dripping against the table.

“WOWIE, THAT SURE WASN’T ON THE POSTER,” Papyrus teased.

“PAPYRUS,” Edge whined, his bones rattling as he rotated his hips. “PLEASE.”

He didn’t need to be asked twice.

Flashing a quick, mischievous smile, Papyrus lifted the skirt and disappeared beneath it. He didn’t hesitate in getting started and licked a long stripe up Edge’s slit to his clitoris. Taken aback, Edge bucked, his tailbone sliding forward and causing Papyrus’s tongue to press more firmly into the ball of nerves.

“AHH!” Edge wailed as Papyrus took advantage of the new position and began twirling his tongue in small circles around the nub. Meanwhile, his other hand continued to work at Edge’s vertebrae, inching higher, higher, higher until it, without warning, brushed against Edge’s soul.

“OH!” Edge cried out, a breathy gasp, as the hand began working at the construct, pressing into the now-supple surface. Papyrus, ever the skillful lover, simultaneously massaged at its most tender ridges as his tongue parted Edge’s folds below and ducked inside.

Edge’s legs instinctually squeezed around Papyrus’s skull. “PAPYRUS, PAPYRUS, PAPYRUS!”

Papyrus’s tongue was stabbing inside so fiercely and stretching him so well. Plus the way his fingers were jabbing into his soul was bringing him so close, so close, so close…

He could feel himself slipping precariously off the edge of the table as the movements became more hurried, and though he was trying his hardest to lose himself to the heat of the moment, he was going to fall, and he couldn’t get a proper grasp on the table, and if he didn’t move he was going to –

As if sensing Edge’s worries, Papyrus grabbed his legs and roughly shoved him closer, draping his legs over his shoulders.

Edge howled as Papyrus’s tongue was abruptly forced deeper, hitting against his most sensitive flesh. His hands scrabbled uselessly at the top edge of the table, and, involuntarily, he arched his spine upwards, thrusting in earnest. Papyrus moaned indecently into Edge, adding to the perverse, slippery sounds of his tongue gliding against his flesh and mixing vulgarly with Edge’s own incoherent keening.

“F-FUCK!” Edge exclaimed. “AH, AH! LEWD! THIS IS SOOOOO – OH! – LEWD, PAPYRUS!”

He was so hot, so tight, so overwhelmed with the perfection that was Papyrus. His body couldn’t handle it, the way the fingers were digging into his soul, the slide of his tongue against his flesh, the building heat that encapsulated his entire body. More, more, more –

Edge came undone. With a bright flash of light, his soul burst as his walls spasmed around Papyrus’s tongue, dazzling spots dancing in his vision. Choked little gasps caught in his throat as Papyrus continued to lap at his flesh haphazardly beneath the skirt.

By the time his orgasm had abated, Edge was a drenched mess. Raggedly panting, he raised his head and saw splotches of soul residue soaked into his blouse. A single trail of faint red liquid trailed down his right leg, and though the black fabric soaked the color, he could feel the moisture dripping into his patella. Adding to the wetness were tears of overstimulation that ran down his cheekbones in tiny streams.

Though Papyrus had removed his tongue from Edge’s flesh, he hadn’t retreated from the confines of the skirt; Edge could feel his hot breath puffing against his oversensitive mound.

After a few moments, Papyrus lifted a hand to Edge’s leg and maneuvered him to sit more firmly on the table, revealing his flushed, cum-smattered face. The evidence of his ministrations vanished as Papyrus’s tongue snaked out from his teeth and promptly licked the remnants of his orgasm away. He swallowed it down with a loud gulp, and Edge had to fight down the inclination to initiate round two.

Papyrus climbed to his feet, and Edge dimly realized that he must have reached his own peak. Streaks of orange-tinted cum lingered where his hands had touched Edge’s legs, and both his white stockings and fingers were similarly tarnished.

“FUCK,” Edge groaned to himself. That was fucking hot.

“WATCH THE LANGUAGE! WE ARE IN A PLACE OF LEARNING, NOT A BROTHEL.”

“ARE YOU SURE ABOUT THAT? BY YOUR BEHAVIOR, IT IS NOT CLEAR.”

Papyrus bent down and snatched up the ruined fabric of Edge’s stockings, a grin spreading across his skull. “YES, QUITE SURE. AFTER ALL, TODAY, I, THE GREAT PAPTRUS, LEARNED THAT HUMANS KNOW NOTHING OF SKELETAL ANATOMY.” He winked. “THOUGH I AM THOROUGHLY IMPRESSED BY THEIR SUPERIOR KNOWLEDGE OF PROPER ATTIRE. THEY KNOW PERFECTLY WELL HOW TO LEAVE ROOM FOR EASY ACCESS.”

Edge blushed furiously, secretly agreeing with the assessment.


End file.
